Story Behind Us
by Eunji Lee
Summary: Cerita di balik hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sosok Sungmin sangat mengangumkan sosok Kyuhyun yang di lihatnya sangat perfect. sesosok yang bisa membuatnya hangat hanya dengan menatapnya. Tapi, di balik itu semua ada cerita di antara mereka berdua. (KyuxMin)
1. Chapter 1

**STORY BEHIND US**

**Main Pairing: ****KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Disclaimer: I** ** do not own any of the members. The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, their family and them self.** **  
**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc.**

**Rate : T - M**

Senyumannya…

Tatapan matanya sama seperti biasa, lerlihat begitu bersinar sama seperti yang biasanya..

Senyumannya terihat begitu bersinar, apabila Ia tersenyum seperti ini..

**SHHOOT.. GOOAL...**

"Yeeeahh!" ucap lelaki di sana.

"Yakk! Bagus sekali! Kita menang"

"Haha, betul tim kita solid. Good job!"

Masih sama seperti yang dulu..

Senyumannya tak pernah berbeda, dan tatapan matanya itu. Selalu hangat untuk di tatap.

Sepertinya, Ia memang di lahirkan tampan dan mengagumkan. Lihatlah sketchbook ku, penuh dengan skema dirinya.

Terdengar suara gurauan dan kemeriahan dari sisi sana. Dan juga dari sisiku.

Hari, ini adalah tanding sepak bola antar kelas.

"Donghae Fighting! Go..Go!" ucap Eunhyuk, lelaki yang sangat menyukai strawberry.

"Gooall.. wahh" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Bocah evil itu berhasil mencetak skor lagi! Hebat juga dia" sahut Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hahaha, benar itu Hyung akhirnya kelas kita menang juga" gumam Ryeowook.

"Hahaha benar hebat!" gurau mereka berdua lagi.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung.. yak Hyung!" seseorang mulai membangunkan diriku, yang sejak tadi sedang memerhatikan seseorang disana.

"Ah? Eoh? Bwo?"

"Kau, ku panggil diam saja. Melamun lagi? " Tanya Ryeowook sambil menelitiku.

"Ah.. coba ku lihat, sekarang kau menggambar apa lagi? Dirinya?" sahut Eunhyuk enteng padaku.

"Lagi….?"

"Ahh? Tidak-tidak.."

" -tidak ada yang special, bukan apa-apa kok hehe" ucapku sambil memamerkan gigiku kepada mereka berdua.

"Bohong, ku lihat kau melihat kearahnya lagi dan memulai menggambar lagi"

"Benar, itu Hyung.. sudah sangat jelas, masih saja mengelak.." ucap namja berrambut blonde. Lelaki itu bernama Lee Hyukjae.

Akhirnya pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas, hari ini di menangkan oleh kelasku. Disini terdengar suara gemuruh sorak suara yeoja-yeoja yang sedang meneriaki idola mereka. Tepatnya, idola meraka yang sedang bertanding sepak bola.

Jujur saja, aku kurang suka dengan yang namanya keramaian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hari ini seluruh siswa harus mensupport setiap pemain dari perwakilan kelasnya.

"Donghae chagi kau hebat tadi hehe"

"Gomawo, chagi.. Tim kami bermain cukup solid hari ini, mangkanya kita dapat menang"

"Kau hebat Kyu! Ya strategimu tadi bagus sekali, kita harus rayakan ini" ucap lelaki yang mempunyai suara khas. The golden of voice.

"Tenang saja, sudah biasa itu haha" sahut lelaki berrambut dark brown itu. Ku dengar suaranya, cukup menyejukkan hati.

"Baiklah, besok malam di tempat biasa oke?"

"Siap!"

"Ayo, kita ke ruang ganti dulu. Lalu, kita bicarakan lagi nanti"

Satu persatu dari mereka, mulai melewati diriku yang sedang memandang kearah mereka.

Lalu, seketika suara riuh dari gadis-gadis itu mulai bermunculan lagi. Mulai, mengepung jalan Idola mereka dan memulai aksi mereka lagi.

Meneriakan, satu persatu namja yang mereka sukai. Bisa ku dengar itu cukup jelas.

"AAAAA..KYUHYUNNN KAU HEBAT!"

"CHUKKAEYO~~~!"

" SIWOONN OPPA~~~~"

Dan yang ku duga-duga pun akhirnya datang jua. Lihatlah, bagaimana Ia merespon para fansnya. Ku lihat, mereka mulai melambaikan tangannya dan membuat tanda 'V' (peace) ke seluruh fansnya. Dan mereka sini, cukup di buatnya menjadi gila karena, ulah mereka. Tapi ku lihat, ada satu namja yang tidak meresponnya. Malahan, Ia jalan dengan gayanya yang dingin itu.

Ya, namja itu lagi.. Namja yang selau ku perhatikan dari jauh..

"Kajja, Hyung kita harus kembali lagi ke kelas. Ayo wookie~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berjalan ke arah kelas kami.

"Ah.. Ne" ucap ku.

* * *

Akhirnya kami, masuk juga ke kelas.

Lihatlah, para gadis-gadis itu mulai memadati pintu masuk kelas kami. Ya, pasti alasannya akan sama, dan bukan yang lain. Hanya ingin melihat Idola mereka lagi.

"Bisakah, kau menyingkir? Aku ingin masuk" sapa ku pada mereka.

"Ya, yeoja-yeoja genit minggir kau. Kami ingin masuk, tak usah mengepung kelas juga" ujar Eunhyuk

"Aishhhh.. merepotkan" ucap yeoja-yeoja di sana, mungkin mereka merasa terganggu. Tapi, lebih tepatnya kami yang terganggu.

"Kau yang merepotkan!" jawab yeoja-yeoja itu lagi. Merasa, tak ingin di salahkan.

"Donghae~yaa, lihatlah fans mu itu tak tau malu? Bahkan ada pacarmu di sini"

"Tak apa chagi~ biarkan~" ucap Donghae sambil memberikan usapan lembut di kuncup kepala Eunhyuk.

"AAAAA KYAA… tak ku percaya.. aku juga ingin oppa!" ucap yeoja-yeoja itu. Terdengar rasa kecemburuan di sana.

"Mangkanya, cari pacar sana! Jangan, menganggu pacar orang saja, sudahlah balik ke kelas kalian saja" ujar lelaki berambut blonde ini.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian balik ke kelas kalian saja. Lagi pula, pelajaran segera di mulai" jawab Yesung yang memulai geram sepertinya.

Biasalah, para yeoja itu selalu saja membuat keributan di kelas kami. Jelas-jelas ini kelas khusus namja, tapi sangking terobsesinya mereka rela untuk meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke kelas ini.

Tepatnya, sekolah kami ini di design untuk sekolah khusus namja dan yeoja. Yang hanya di pisahkan, oleh gedung yang saling bersebrangan.

"Sungmin Hyung!" sapa lelaki di yang mulai mendekatiku.

"Ah.. siwon, ada apa?"

"Hmm.. aku kira kau sedang melihat sesuatu.. Tapi, aku ingin mengajakmu..Hmm.. kau free kah esok?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Eoh?"

"Hmm.. aku ingin mengajakmu ke café bersama besok. Untuk merayakan kemenangan kelas kita. Maukah?"

"Aku sepertinya.." ucap ku. Pantaskah aku untuk datang? Lagi pula, aku malas sekali untuk menghadiri acara seperti ini. Pikirku dalam hati.

"Tenanglah, tak usah sungkan. Aku yang akan menjemputmu dan bagaimana kalau aku yang meneraktirmu minum?"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka tempat yang seperti itu siwon-ssi" jawabku lagi kepadanya.

"Ayolah, dapatku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan juga menyenangkan. Bagaimana? Tak usah seformal itu Hyung" ujur lelaki itu.

"Baiklah" sahutku kepadanya. Semoga, saja berjalan dengan lancer.

"Oke, besok jam 8 malam aku jemput ya"

"Hmmm.." aku memberikan anggukan kepadanya.

**-Sungmin POV end-**

* * *

**CHHEEERS…!**

**HAHAHAHA…**

**Mari semua bersulang untuk kemenangan akan kelas kita kemarin.**

"Ah, Siwon kau datang juga" ujar Yesung.

"Aku takkan melewatkan acara ini Hyung" ujarnya.

"Siwon hyung, kau datang bersama Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook yang mulai melirikan matanya kepada Siwon.

"Ya, aku sengaja yang mengajaknya wookie"

"Kemajuan juga kau!" ucap lelaki yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Lee Donghae.

"Hahaha Hyung, tumben sekali kau tertarik dengan acara seperti ini" ucap lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Hmmm.. sebenarnya aku sudah janji pada Siwon, tak apa-apa sesekali" jawab sungmin sambil memberikan seulas senyuman yang ramah.

"Ayoo..ayoo duduk di sini kita rayakan bersama haha" sanggah Yesung yang langsung memberikan tempat duduk kepada Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Kemana jagoan kita ini? Belum datang juga dia" Tanya Donghae.

TRAAK..

SRETT.. SRET..

"MIanhae, aku telat" ujar lelaki berrambut dark brown. Yang memakai setelan baju kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah ke abu-abuan itu. Celana denim dan sepatu skets yang cocok sekali pada dirinya.

* * *

**-Sungmin POV-**

**DEG…**

Tatapan matanya..

Lagi..

"Ayo, Kyuhyun kemarilah duduk bersama biar kita bisa merayakannya bersama-sama" sahut Yesung yang mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Tss.. ddukk..

Dia mengambi tempat duduk tempat di sampingku. Ayolah, kenapa tak mengambil tempat duduk yang lain saja. Bukankah, masih banyak sisi renggang selain dari sisiku.

Namun, kenapa jantungku terus berdetak lebih cepat..

"Ne" ucapnya.

"Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kalian kan baru saja datang, pilih saja dulu makanan yang akan kalian order nanti" gumam Yesung kepada ku dan yang lainnya.

"Kau, mau apa Sungmin Hyung? samakan dengan ku saja?" ujap lelaki yang memiliki tubuh atletis itu.

Aish.. bagaimana, aku bisa menentukan orderan makananku. Ini saja, jantungku sudah berdetak sangat cepat..

Oh Tuhan, tak mungkin aku bisa dekat-dekat disisinya. Ku ihat Ia sedang mengamati satu persatu tulisan yang ada dalam pesanan itu.

"Ah, Hyung seprtinya aku tidak lapar. Aku ingin minum soju saja" ucap lelaki itu, memulai percakapan lagi.

"Baiklah.."

"Yesung Hyung, aku juga tidak kebetulan tadi aku sudah makan di rumah, aku minum saja"

Sebenarnya aku belum makan malam dari tadi, tapi kegugupanku di samping dirinya membuatku tabu.

"Hmm yakinkah Hyung?"

"Ne, siwon-ah tak usah khawatir"

"Arrasoe! Kita minum sepuasnya saja haha"

Tak, tau berapa banyak yang aku minum tadi..

Tapi, mengapa pandanganku mulai mengabur? Oh tidak, bodohnya diriku. Kalau, sudah mulai meminum alcohol lupa diri begini..

Dan sekarang aku tak bisa, melakukan apapun.

"Tsk! Hyung, sudah kau mabuk.."

"Lebih baik kau antarkan Sungmin Hyung pulang, Hyung. Aku dan Donghae harus kembali segera mungkin" sanggah Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya ingin mengantarkan Sungmin Hyung ke rumahnya"

"Baiklah hati-hati!"

"NE!"

"Hyung, kau jangan begini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ayo kita pulang, langsung ke apartement mu"

"Ahh…siwooniee.. kepala—ku.. sakit ughh.."

"Ne, kita sedang di parkiran, sebentar lagi kita sampai ke mobil hmm" ujarnya yang sambil membopong tubuhku.

**Sungmin POV END**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Ku mulai, menuruni lift di café ini. Sepertinya moodku hari ini, tak bagus. Apalagi masalah tadi, cukup membuatku menjanggal.

Ku lihat, Siwon Hyung sedang membopong tubuh namja itu, ya Lee Sungmin.

"Siwon Hyung!"

"Hyung!"

"HYUNGG!"

"Yee? Ah Kyuhyun ada apa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ani.. hanya saja-" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Bukankah kau akan, mengantarkan Ia pulang?" Tanya sambil melirik namja yang mulai menggumam tak jelas itu.

"Ne, dia mabuk Kyu"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya jalanku dengan apartementnya searah Hyung. Apa tak apa-apa, jika aku saja yang mengantarkannya?"

"Hmm.. maksud-ku ini sudah malam dan spertinya kau lelah"

"Ye? Tak masalah itu Kyu, aku bisa mengantarkannya. Lagipula, aku yang tadi datang bersamanya"

"Tapi Hyung.."

**T.B.C**

**PS: Mau di lanjut atau tidak? ^^**

**sebetulnya KyuMin momentnya di sini belum keluar, tapi ku usahin di chapter depan akan keluar..**

**Rate : T **** menuju M**

**Terakhir kali, REVIEW ya ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Begins

**STORY BEHIND US**

**Main Pairing: ****KyuMin ( Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Disclaimer: I** ** do not own any of the members. The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, their family and them self. But** **the plot is mine.**

**Warning: Boy x Boy ( YAOI ), Typos and etc.**

**Rate : M**

**Previous Chapter**

"_HYUNGG!"_

"_Yee? Ah Kyuhyun ada apa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya kepadaku._

"_Ani.. hanya saja-" ucapku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal._

"_Bukankah kau akan, mengantarkan Ia pulang?" Tanya sambil melirik namja yang mulai menggumam tak jelas itu._

"_Ne, dia mabuk Kyu"_

"_Hmm.. sebenarnya jalanku dengan apartementnya searah Hyung. Apa tak apa-apa, jika aku saja yang mengantarkannya?"_

"_Hmm.. maksudku ini sudah malam dan spertinya kau lelah"_

"_Ye? Tak masalah itu Kyu, aku bisa mengantarkannya. Lagipula, aku yang tadi datang bersamanya"_

"_Tapi Hyung.."_

* * *

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aishh.. namja kuda satu ini tak bisa di ajak kompromi. Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Percuma, juga berbicara dengannya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pulang"

"Hmm.." ku lihat Ia mulai jalan lagi, menuju mobilnya. Sambil membopong tubuh namja itu.

**DRTTT.. DRTT..**

_Baby baby baby baby baby.. uri jeoldae heeojiji malja  
Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naege jeongmal neoreul saranghanda~~_

"Ah ? Yeoboseyo?"

"Ahh.. aku sedang bersama teman-teman ku Appa.. Ye? Pulang, tapi aku ada urusan yang lain dulu untuk aku selesaikan Appa"

"Tak, bisakah menunggu sebentar? Hufft.. baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang juga"

"Kyuhyun!"

Sepertinya, ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Kyu! Kemariah" lelaki itu memanggilku.

"Ada apa ah? Aku ingin kembali ke rumah, lelah badanku"

"Hmm.. sebetulnya tadi Appaku menelponku supaya pulang segera mungkin. Ada urusan, dirumah yang harus di selesaikan-—" ucapnya kepadaku, yang masih saja setia membopong tubuh namja yang mungil itu.

"Jadi aku ingin.."

" Ck.. Ingin apa? Ayolah Hyung, jangan bertele-tele"

"Tadikan kau bilang, kau menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dirinya pulang-—hmm.. bisakah kau yang mengantarnya?"

"Tolonglah, aku Kyu! Appaku bisa mengamuk jika, tak di turuti keinginannya. Ya?"

"Aishh.. tadi mood ku sudah bagus untuk menawarkan diri, tapi kau tolak"

"Ayolah, kali ini saja.. aku percayakan dirinya kepadamu, Oke?

"Mood ku tak bagus lagi Hyung! Kau saja sana!"

"Tsk! Kau pelit sekali, sekali ini saja eoh?"

"Yasudah, pulang sana biar, Dia pulang bersamaku saja"

"Ahh.. Thanks Kyuhyun! God bless you" ucapnya sambil menyerahkan tubuh namja ini ke sisiku. Lalu ku lihat, Ia mulai lari ke arah parkiran mobilnya.

"Aishh.. kenapa namja mungil ini berat sekali"

Gumamku dalam hati. Lihat lah, muka Ia ketika sedang mabuk tampak beda lebih terlihat keimutannya. Berbeda dari biasanya, mukanya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Aishh.. apa yang aku pikirkan..

Langsung ku lajukan mobil Audiku ini, untuk segera pulang. Tepatnya, badanku sudah lelah apalagi, harus mengurusi namja berat seperti ini.

"Cha! Bangun kau! Udah sampai kita ini hei.." ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Sengaja, untuk membangunkannya agar bisa bangun.

"Eughh.. kepala ku berat.. aku rasanya..eughh.." jawabnya untuk pertama kalinya menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebelumnya Ia hanya tertidur dan bergumam tidak jelas di mobil.

"Aishhh! Menyusahkan ckck.. " cibirku padanya. Ya walaupun aku tadi menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, karena kasihan padanya tak mungkin namja imut ini pulang bersama kuda itu.

Ku mulai menaiki lift apartement ini..

Cha! Sampai juga, ku mulai memasukan kode password apartement rumahku..

Lihat saja, namja ini masih saja belum sadarkan diri malahan. Ia terus bergumam dan mulai merapatkan wajahnya ke arah leherku—-tak tau pastinya.. tapi kan, membuatku mengganjal.

"Hei, bangunlah Sungmin. Kita sudah sampai di rumah, ganti dulu bajumu itu" ucapku padanya, ku mulai menarunya di sisi sofa rumah ini. Mukanya terlihat, begitu berantakan bagaimana tidak, Ia minum 4 botol soju tadi. Bahkan aku hanya minum beberapa gelas, jelas karena aku harus mengemudi nantinya.

"Ughh.. kau tau.. badanku-"

"Eeughhh.. panas Kyuh.. euhhmm"

"Lepaskan baa..ju kuh.." ucapnya padaku, seperti ungkapan permintaan.

"Min.. kau, kenapa bisa begini hmm? Teralu banyak minum Min.."

"Ugghh.. cepat buka Kyu! Panas eughh.. kepalaku.."

"Beginikah? Kau, sempat membuatku cemas dan lagi kuda itu.."

DEG.. DEG..

CUPP!

Dengan cepat Sungmin mulai menyambar ke arah bibirku. Ayolah, Lee Sungmin bukanlah lelaki yang akan tahan dengan yang namanya Alkohol. Dia akan kehilangan dirinya kalau sudah begini.

Bahkan, Ia berani mencium diriku duluan. Mungkin ciuman ini akan panas, lagi pula diriku sudah panas, dialah yang memulai.

"Mingg.. Argghh.."

Ciuman kilat darinya tadi membuat diriku panas, bagaimana tidak sekarang dirinya sudah melepasnya pakaian atasnya. Tepatnya half naked.

Bahkan, Ia berani untuk menggodaku, terlihat begitu manis kalau sudah begini.

"chmmpp..mmmph.. ehmm ughh.."

Ku mulai, menjilati bagian luar bibirnya. Menjilati perlahan-lahan namun dari sisi lain.

Ku mulai meraba-raba nipple nya yang berwarna pink ke coklatan. Mungkin ini akan menjadi canduku, tapi sungguh aku sangat menikmati apabila menghisap dan menjilat dadanya. Kumulai menjilati, pinggiran dari nipple sang empu, dan menghisap layaknya seorang bayi.

"Ugh.. lepaskan..cela..na kuh.. ughh.."

"Paalli Kyuuh.. mm.."

"Sabarlah, aku akan bermain cepat jangan menye..sal ughh.. Kau.."

"Masukkan, biar aku sajaa..ah.."

Lihatlah, Ia semakin brutal diranjang ini. Kami berdua sudah naked, pakaian kami bertebaran di sisi lantai kamar ini. Tapi ku tak peduli, yang penting tersalurkan hasratku ini dulu. Dia mencoba mendorong diriku ke arah sisi rancang. Baiklah ku berikan waktu untuknya, bermain menikmati malam ini.

" Srek! AHHH! Mmm.."

"Ming! AHHH.."

"Eughh.. Ahhh.. UHH.. Biarkan akuh.."

"Bad Boy! Like it! Uhmm.."

SLAP!

Ku coba untuk menampar ke buah bokongnya yang sintal itu. Oh, malam ini sepertinya dia sangat menggairahkan, ku biarkan dia yang mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Biarlah ini menjadi malam yang panjang.

"AHHHH! NOO.."

"Ehmm.. Here baby?"

"Ughh.. Kyuuuu.. there!"

"Ohh.. I can't Kyuhh.. I want… eughh.. uhh"

Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukku dan dirinya..

Karena kau miliku, tak mungkin ku biarkan kau pergi bersamanya..

**-Kyuhyun POV End-**

* * *

**Sungmin POV  
**

Kepalaku, kenapa terasa begitu pusing?

Aku, tak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, yang terasa badanku sangatlah panas.

"Hei, bangunlah Min.. ini sudah pagi" ucap seseorang disana.

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berbicara kepadaku, sungguh kepala ini masih terasa berat.

Ku coba untuk mendudukan diriku, di sandaran ranjang ini.

Tunggu ini di ranjang? Dan aku sudah tidak berpakaian. Ku lihat bagian bawahku ternyata juga polos. Berarti diriku sekarang sedang naked? Yang hanya di lapisi oleh selimut berwarna ke abu-abuan ini.

"Bwo?! Kyuhyun?"

"Ayolah, bangun Ming.. ehm, ini sudah pagi, kau tak masuk sekolah?" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah diri ku, yang sambil memakai kemejanya itu.

Ku coba untuk mencari kesadaran diriku lagi, jelas aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku. Pasti, karena tadi malam terlalu banyak menengak sujo, kepalaku masih terasa pening di pagi ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Dan juga- kemana semua baju-baju ku itu? Tubuhku.." tanyaku kepadanya.

"Polos? Ayolah, bukankah kita sudah biasa untuk melakukannya? Ehmm.. and then-"

"You're so fuckin hot baby~~" jawabnya yang membisikan tepat di telingaku.

**T . B . C**

**Thank you, untuk yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^_^**

**Chapter 2 update! Aku janji kalau KyuMin moment di chap 2 keluarkan? tertepati ya.  
**

**Aku terima kok, saran dan kritik dari kalian semua hehe (kritik membangun ya)**

**And the last, 'REVIEW' please ~ :D **

**Love: Eunji Lee **


End file.
